the_republic_of_turkelefandomcom-20200214-history
Hamford
Hamford is the capital city of the Republic of Turkelé. Hamford is the second largest city in Turkelé by both area and population. It's overtaken by Dawes, the former capital and largest city in the country. Hamford was designated capital of the Republic of Turkelé in 2010 after riots devestated much of Dawes, which required reconstruction due to extensive fire damage. Hamford's future as capital of Turkelé remains uncertain, with many claiming by 2020 Dawes will become once again the capital, leaving Hamford as a major Turklandic city once again. Hamford is located on the South Coast of Turkelé, in the province of Greater Hamford. The city is surounded by suburbs, including the boroughs of Krystalberg and Vauxhall. The city's population was 143,230 in 2016, just over half of the population of the province. Greater Hamford Main article: Greater Hamford Borough & City of Hamford Hamford is the main borough of Greater Hamford, it's population was 143,230 in 2016. The borough is home to the capital city of Hamford, as well as smaller districts, such as Heston and Bartons. Hamford is the 2nd largest city in the country, coming behind Dawes. It's one of the oldest settlements in Turkele, given city status in 1835. Borough & City of Vauxhall Main article: Vauxhall Vauxhall is the 2nd borough of Greater Hamford, it's population was 61,770 in 2016. It's the largest area in the province after Hamford, with a mixture of residential, leasure, retail and countryside it's seen as an appealing borough for many. The city is the base of various major Turklandic companies, such as HERDE Group, TBC and STILTNER. Vauxhall also boasts one of the country's largest shopping centre's, Telathes, in it's own district of Telathes Park. Hamford's only building's of worship are also in the borough, 2 churches in Vickham and Filetown. Borough & City of Krystalberg Main article: Krystalberg Krystalberg is the 3rd borough of Greater Hamford, with a population of 45,000 (2016) it's the smallest borough in both area and population. The city of Krystalberg is home to the Turklandic retail company, MILO. It's also known as the 'LGBT capital of Turkele', with a prominent presence of rainbow flags and gay pride in the city. Smaller villages, such as Oxcester and Bosham are part of the borough. Citizens are easily connected to Hamford by rail and road links. Crime Hamford is served by the Greater Hamford Police Service. The city reportedly has a very low level of crime, Police Nationale say the only reported crimes in Hamford are usually robbery. The city is full of CCTV cameras, which some citizens say is the reason the city is so safe. There is also always a police presence so citizens feel reassured. Transport Hamford is a major transport hub with connections all across the island of Turkelé. Mainly connected by road, Hamford can be accessed via the M1, M10, A20, A30, A31 & A40 roads. Hamford is also connected by rail to Dawes, via the Dawes Mainline and Krystalberg via the Guerns Mainline. Landmarks & Business parks * David's Court - Government offices of Turkelé, also residence of current and some former presidents. * Krystal Park - Popular park in the city centre with seating and lakes. * Alfred's Column - Statue in remembrance of former president Jacob Turner * Park Street - Major street with cinemas and nightlife. * Vauxhall & Hamford Business Park - Popular business park in Vickham, near Hamford. * cellé mall - Large shopping mall in the city centre. Category:Towns & Cities Trivia * Most of the population of Hamford is Turklandic, with very few foreigners in the city. * The nearest city to Hamford is Vauxhall, which is just under 2 miles away.